harry potter's demise
by waternymph569
Summary: this is a story were voldermort was only a pawn in someone elses plan but this time harry has the kids to worry about so will he still take risks like before or will the kids lead him to his death because he wants to protect them soo much? i do not own harry potter please comment and review


_**hi guys hope you enjoy my story please comment and review! :)**_

it had been years since the death of my brother though i had always planned for him to die that meddlesome potter had to go and ruin all of my plans. i had a was simple yet brilliant. my brother was to have died on my terms only not potters killing him in the only place where he had felt safe! ha he would never be safe not even from his family.

I had hidden no one knew of my existence no one and those who had maybe caught a glimpse of me and had some recognition that I was connected to my brother the infamous tom riddle were dead those stupid wizards thought that my brother was powerful and evil they had no idea of what my powers would be.

alas the weakness that was once my brothers is now also mine I to am connected to the stupid half blood Harry potter, but unlike my brother i do not fear death i relish in it and unlike him I do not have a muggle as my father!

i have more powers than anyone can imagine i am powerful in so many dimensions, dimensions that the ministry of magic do not even know of and i alone rule them. my powers vast and dangerous it has been long and I have achieved many things, things that the wizard world has no idea of although i suspect that the fool Sirius black suspected there was a force other than lord Voldemort but he was killed by his cousin she will be rewarded if she does not make the mistake of going against me. my plan for Harry potters death has begun.

**_harry's pov_**

"stop worrying harry he'll be alright!" my lovely wife Ginny says for the hundredth time."I know, I just can't help worrying" I replied I was anxious I cared for him very deeply he was the last living connection apart from myself to my dad and any part of lupin was my first son and although I had fretted that he would turn out badly because I was of course only seventeen when i took on the role of his godfather he had turned out remarkably well and know dating a weasely.

a kiss on the cheek startled me from my thought " don't worry silly, come on we'll be late Ron and Hermione won't keep waiting for long!" Ginny was right as always."all right all right I'm coming hang on." I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of my house."kreacher there will be no need to make dinner were going out okay?"I said to kreacher."of course master" was his answer to be honest I don't really see how Sirius could hate him though some of my godfathers decisions still confused me at the best of times."daddy!"a little bundle of pink jumped into my arms."whoa there what do we have here? i think it's a pink monster roar!" i joked playfully with my daughter and started to tickle her"aah"lily screamed right in my ear. "come on you two were going to be late even with them being two streets away!" Ginny hastened to remind me.

we made our way across the street with lily singing her new favorite song i don't think I'll ever get used to having kids but it seems Ginny is better at nothing than being a mother and nothing pleases her more."hiya harry how you doing mate?" Ron's slap on the shoulder startled me." Ron Hermione! it's great to see you it's been so long"i gave Hermione a hug."you looked startled harry what's on your mind?"hermionie says her voice muffled against my shoulder."he's just worried about teddy he got his first mission from the ministry of magic as an auror!""that's great isn't it?" she asked nervously "apparently there's been signs of a new threat they think it's some of the death eaters recruiting it's nothing to worry about but this person has caused nearly as much trouble as Voldemort himself!"he joked and started laughing but the laughter quickly died when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"harry you don't think that you-know-who can come back do you like a ghost or something I mean what if there's a horcrux that we forgot to destroy " Ron glanced around worriedly as though he expected Voldemort to burst out in front of them."Ron calm down we killed him there's nothing that's keeping Voldemort here and we saw his body being buried there's nothing to worry about"Ginny calms Ron down.

"voldy's gone moldy voldy's gone moldy!" sings lily "exactly there's no chance of him coming back right Hermione?"i ask Hermione because of course she's the one who would know about any type of regeneration especially after the horcruxes."well what if cloned himself when he was alive or has a family member that no one knew about Harry you know that if Voldemort wants to keep something a secret he won't tell anybody i mean look at how many knew about the horcruxes if Lucius malfoy and Bellatrix lestrange didn't know what they were just that they were important to Voldemort" says hermionie hurriedly looking anxiously at me and Ginny."voldy's gonna come back?" lily asks quietly "no of course not sweetheart"Ginny picks her up and holds her close,"he's long been dead and he won't come back".

"but what if-"Ron was suddenly cut of by an owl landing next to them and presenting Harry with a letter."a Hogwarts letter what's it for?"asks hermionie curiosity clear in her face."dear god it's only been two months and already-"Ginny shakes her head "he's going to be more trouble than Fred and George!"

"huh?"Ron looks very confused i better fill him in."me and Ginny made a bet as to how long it would take for James to get into to trouble and a letter sent to us because of it"harry and Hermione started laughing as well and sure enough it was a letter about James."it says that he bombed the slytherin common room with dung bombs continuously and put a niffler into a slytherin students bed!"harry read."hahaha classic! which slytherin?" Ron asks delight clear on his face"ron!" hermionie smacked him in the stomach."what i just want to know, so which slytherin?"he asks eagerly."malfoy's son! and he claims that the slytherins were annoying him and that Scipio was annoying him even more!"he started laughing uncontrollably with Ron.

"did he say how the slytherins were annoying him?" Ginny asks disapproval marking her face."umm he said because they were born."Harry and Ron laughed so hard their stomach's hurt but were quickly quieted by the glare's that were sent there way.a small giggle escaped lily"'cause they were born hehehe"she has the biggest smile on her face"that's not funny lily that's very bad you need to talk to him harry I thought you had gotten him into check"she turns the scold onto me"I did!"i protested i gave him the invisibility cloak and the marauders map i thought it would give him some responsibility."he ended meekly from the look that Ginny was giving him that was not what he should have done."did it ever occur to you that he would use those things to pull pranks like Fred and George?!"she asks her voice getting higher as she continued."someone's in trouble"sang lily.

"well it seemed like a good idea at the time!"I protested"oh this is great "Ron eagerly rubbed his hands and sent a glare to him when he noticed i was looking him "what? it's like mum it's nice when she's not shouting at me but instead shouting at you"he shrugged."unbelievable! even my best friend won't stand up for me!"i complained."mate you were the one always standing up for me remember"he stared wistfully into the distance"aah the good old days."right who wants ice cream?"he says suddenly looking around and rubbing his hands together.


End file.
